


Lucky Break

by HelenHuntress



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenHuntress/pseuds/HelenHuntress
Summary: Momo gets a (un)lucky break.or the samo doctor/patient au no one asked for.





	Lucky Break

Sana looked at the patient’s leg, “And how did this happen exactly?”

The patient’s companion scoffed, “This idiot tripped and fell while she saw a spider. She was wrapped in a blanket and tangled herself and fell.”

“It was a big spider, Jeongyeon,” Momo pouted.

Sana looked at Momo incredulously, “Seriously?” Momo pouted and nodded. Sana laughed softly, “Well I can’t blame you seeing as I’m clumsy myself. But, bad news is, is that we will need to perform a minor surgery to get it all healed up.”

“Surgery?” Jeongyeon exclaimed.

Sana nodded, “Only minor though, so it should take a few weeks to a month to heal up.”

Jeongyeon patted Momo’s head, who was pouting still, “I don’t know how you’re gonna survive with weeks of no dancing.”

“Luckily for you, there seems to be an OR open tomorrow, so we can do it all tomorrow. You will have to stay overnight though.”

Momo looked at Jeongyeon, “You can go back to the apartment, I know it’s your anniversary with Nayeon.”

“She’ll unders-“

“Nope, not hearing it. You and Nayeon have been looking forward to tonight. Go, I’ll be fine.”

Jeongyeon sighed, “If you’re sure…” She walked towards the exit.

Momo nodded, “Have fun! Don’t have sex on my bed!”

Sana laughed as Jeongyeon turned red, “Do you really have to shout it out in front of the ER!?”

When Jeongyeon left, Sana and a nurse helped Momo settle into the new hospital room. “So, Momo, I’ll have the OR prepped by tomorrow afternoon. Any questions?”

“Uhhh, no I should be fine. Wait, no, is there any way to order food to the hospital? Cause, y’know, hospital food sucks and all that.”

Sana chuckled, “I mean, I’m off after this, so I can get something and bring it back?”

Momo widened her eyes, “No! I don’t want to be a bother. Go home please.”

Sana shook her head, “I was gonna buy takeout anyway. No harm done. What do you want?”

“Uhhh anything you recommend is fine,” Momo replied.

Sana grinned, “Okay, I’ll be back in half an hour or so.”

As she was waiting for the doctor, Momo was internally gay panicking. Here she was, laying in the hospital, where a beautiful doctor is looking after her. The luck that she had… Momo quickly took a few minutes to thank God Jihyo. She just hopes that she doesn’t say anything stupid to embarrass herself even further.

Sana hummed as she walked back into the hospital carrying two bags of food.

“Aren’t you done with your shift?” Mina asked.

Sana giggled, “Yes, but a patient of mine wanted food and I was going to get takeout anyway so here I am.”

Mina raised an eyebrow and smirked, “She’s cute, isn’t she?”

Sana laughed, “Yes she is, but you know I don’t do patients.”

“As in have sex with them or have a relationship with them?” Tzuyu abruptly joined into the conversation.

“Both! Anyway, Tzuyu, I need you to assist on said patient. Minor leg surgery. Shouldn’t be too hard.” Tzuyu nodded and walked away.

Mina chuckled, “Well, Chaeyoung is waiting for a consultation. Have fun with your patient unnie.” She winked and walked away.

Sana rolled her eyes and continued her trek towards Momo’s room. As she entered the room, she saw Momo on her phone. “Here you go!” Momo dropped her phone on her face, causing Sana to gasp but laugh. “Sorry for scaring you.”

Momo pinched her nose, “No worries, just my pride hurting.” Sana mentally awed at Momo’s nasally voice. Sana gave Momo her bag of food and sat down in the chair next to the bed. “Um, not that I mind, but I thought you’d go home?”

Sana shrugged, “Nothing’s waiting for me at home, I want your company.”

Momo blushed hearing the surgeon’s statement, “O- okay.”

As they ate together, they talked about every and anything on their minds. Even though Sana finished her dinner, she found herself wanting to stay and spend time with her patient. As it was reaching 11, Momo yawned. “You should go home, doc. Rest up before you tear into my bones,” Momo giggled.

Sana smirked, “You have an odd sense of humor, Ms. Hirai. But, you’re right. You should rest too, though. We both have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. I’ll throw away the trash.”

Momo nodded sleepy. “Good night, Dr. Minotozaki.”

Sana smiled, “Just call me Sana.” Momo grinned sleepy and nodded as she faded into unconsciousness. After she finished throwing all the trash away, she looked back at Momo, who was already dead asleep. Sana grinned fondly, kissed Momo’s head softly, and went home.

* * *

 

The Next Day

“Ready Momo? Oh, and this is Dr. Chou, she’s assisting me in your surgery today.”

Momo looked timid, “Hi, nice to meet you, wish it were under better circumstances though.” Tzuyu nodded sympathetically. “Everything’s gonna be fine, right?”

Sana nodded her head quickly, “Like I said last night, it’s just a minor surgery. Shouldn’t take but about 1-2 hours.” Momo still gulped and nodded fearfully. Sana put a hand on Momo’s shoulder for comfort, “Don’t worry, Momo. Everything’s going to be fine, I promise. I- and Dr. Chou- will be there every step of the way.”

Momo smiled at the two doctors, “Ok, I trust you, Sana.” Sana smiled back and asked two nurses to wheel her patient into the operation room. After exchanging quick smiles, Sana ordered to put Momo on anesthesia. Tzuyu raised an eyebrow at Sana and winked, causing Sana to roll her eyes and proceed with the surgery. After an hour and a half, the surgery was completed successfully, and Momo was resting in her room again. Sana quickly did her other rounds before returning back to Momo’s room.

“Yeah she has a rule about not dating patients, we all do actually…” Sana heard Tzuyu state. Tzuyu appeared to be checking up on their patient. Momo frowned, but immediately lit up upon seeing Sana entering the room.

“How is our patient?” Sana asked as she smiled back at Momo.

“Everything is good. No complications whatsoever. As long as you have the cast on for a week or two, you’re good to go,” Tzuyu smiled at Momo. “Could even leave tonight.”

Momo grinned, “Thanks, docs. I appreciate everything.”

“All in a day’s work,” Tzuyu said. “I should go now, got more rounds and all.”

Momo smiled at Sana, “So, if I leave tonight, I wouldn’t be a patient anymore…”

Sana giggled, “What are you trying to say, Ms. Hirai?”

“I think you know what I’m trying to ask. What do you say?”

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone’s interested  
> twitter: @huntresstzuyu  
> cc: https://curiouscat.me/tzuse_supremacist


End file.
